


DEAD...OR NOT

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Alternate ending to 3x06...aka, Joaquin wakes up in a hospital and Kevin is by his side.





	DEAD...OR NOT

Sweet Pea and Fangs found him unconscious in the woods. He must've fell and passed out from exhaustion. Minus the few scratches on his face and bruises on his body, he seemed okay but the boys didn't want to take any risks. And, they were right because the Serpent was suffering from severe dehydration. A couple hours more in this state and he could've _died_. 

The second Kevin walked in to the room, his heart had sunk. Joaquin's face was very pale and he had very dark, proeminent bags under his eyes. God knows how long he had been hiding in those woods. Guilt settled in the bottom of Kevin's stomach. If he he hadn't returned to Betty during the escape and had kept looking for Joaquin in the woods, he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed.

Two days after he was admitted to Riverdale General Hospital, Joaquin finally opened his eyes. The harsh light of the room made him groan but he fought it, blue eyes finally seeing the daylight. 

'' _Joaquin_ ,'' a familiar voice quietly said, catching Joaquin's attention. 

He slowly turned his head in direction of the voice and noticed Kevin sitting beside him. He was looking a bit rough and tired, making the Serpent wonder how long he had been sitting there.

He opened his mouth to speak but his throat felt like the Sahara desert. Kevin got up and grabbed the cup of water beside the bed, holding it top Joaquin's lips, helping him drink.

''Kevin…where am I?'' he asked, voice scratchy.

Kevin set the cup back on the table, moving his chair even closer to Joaquin, and caressed his face. ''You’re in the hospital, Joaquin. You’re safe now.''

_The hospital?!_

Joaquin jolted up, panic flashing on his face. ''The Gargoyle King! I have to go, he's gonna find me. I gotta keep movi-''

''Shh,'' the brunet said, carefully pushing Joaquin back against the pillows. ''You gotta rest. No more Gargoyle King. This was just a game,'' he tried to rationalise but Joaquin was quick to contradict him. 

''Just a _game_?'' the raven haired boy repeated. ''No, no, Preppy. You don't understand. G&G isn't just a game. It's the fucking devil. It plays with your head and you do anyhting to survive.'' 

He was talking like a madmen and Kevin didn't know if he should believe him or not. When Kevin questioned his dad about G&G, Tom said he didn't know anything about that stupid game. Since back to school, two teenagers died because of that game - and another one was sent to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Maybe Joaquin was right, maybe that game _is_ diabolic.

''It that why you shivved Archie?'' 

He looked down, avoiding Kevin's eyes. ''I didn't want to. Warden Norton said I had no other choice. He said he would let me go if I-'' Joaquin stopped himself, voice stopping from dryness. ''I was going crazy in there, Kev.'' 

If he recalled Archie's stories, Leopold and Loeb's Juvenile Detention Center was a corrupted to the bones. Not only Veronica's mobster father had ties to the owners, they were also involved in barbaric practices counting an underground fight club where prisoners fought - bare knuckles - until one was knocked out...or died. 

''You're safe now, though. No one's gonna try to hurt you here. I promise.'' 

Joaquin wanted to tell Kevin that he was wrong and that there was _nowhere_ safe. Not even the hospital. The Gargoyle King would still find him even if he was in the safest place on earth but, he kept his mouth shut. 

''Archie told me how you got in Juvie,'' Kevin continued. ''He said you got arrested during the riots. Why didn't you just call me? I could've helped. I could've bailed you out, I-''

''Sheriff Minetta isn't like your dad. Serpents, Ghoulies, non-gang members; he wouldn't let _anyone_ go. And...I didn't think you'd want to hear about me after... I thought you _hated_ me.''

Hatred was a strong feeling and Kevin wasn't sure he could ever feel that way about Joaquin. Even after finding out the fucked up shit he did. The only strong feeling he could ever feel was... _love_. 

Hesitantly, Kevin reached out and laced his fingers with Joaquin's. His nails were bitten cut and dirty around the cuticles. The nurses aren't very minutious during sponge baths. ''I don't hate you, Joaquin.'' 

Joaquin looked up and Kevin made eye contact. It had been so long since Kevin had looked into Joaquin's beautiful eyes, they were just as bright as he remembered. Slowly, Kevin leaned in and, realizing what was happening, the Serpent's heart rate went up a little. Their lips connected, briefly and Joaquin tenderly touched Kevin’s face. ''I’ve missed you, Preppy,'' he said softly.

''I’ve missed you too,'' Kevin replied, voice soft too. He flashed Joaquin a smile, pushing a stray piece of black hair out of his bright eyes. ''I have to get the nurse. Tell them you're awake.'' 

Standing from his seat, Kevin let go of Joaquin's hand but the latter grasped his arm, fingers curving around it. ''Don't go.''

''It's procedure. I'll be right back.'' 

Like promised, Kevin came back with a nurse on his heels. She checked Joaquin's vitals, wrote some notes and left the two boys alone. 

Although he knew he should call Sweet Pea and Fangs to tell them their friend was awake, Kevin selfishly wanted to have Joaquin for himself for a few more minutes - or hours. They had spent so much time apart, he wanted to make up for it. 

And, it was almost seven o'clock, visiting hours would end in two hours anyway. 

When the nurse left, Kevin climbed onto Joaquin’s bed and the two of them cuddled until visiting hours ended.


End file.
